Le dernier cours
by Gleekimous
Summary: "Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Je les hais. Enfin non, je ne les hais pas, et c'est bien ça le problème..."


**Bonjour, me voilà avec un petit OS sur Kitty ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui suivent mon autre histoire, je m'en vais de ce pas publier le prochain chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Ca se situe dans les prochains épisodes :) **

**Et bien sûr, Glee ne m'appartient pas ! **

* * *

Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Je les hais. Enfin non, je ne les hais pas, et c'est bien ça le problème.

Je m'approche doucement du point de rendez-vous, et j'ai cette boule dans le ventre, et dans la gorge aussi.

J'ai pensé pendant un court instant à ne pas y aller, mais je n'ai pas le courage, ou la lâcheté, appelez ça comme vous voulez.

Des gens me dévisagent dans le couloir. Ils n'ont que ça à faire ? Je vais pour leur sortir une réplique cinglante à la Kitty Wilde quand mes mots se retrouvent coincés dans ma gorge.

Je pleure. C'est donc pour ça qu'ils me dévisagent. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, ça sort tellement naturellement. J'essuie une larme qui coule le long de ma joue et j'abandonne voyant que des dizaines la suive. Tant pis pour l'image ! Je suis déjà considérée comme une looseuse de toute façon depuis qu'on est revenu sans le trophée des nationales.

Ah, j'arrive vers l'auditorium, j'entends des voix, ils sont tous déjà là, je suis la dernière. Marley me voit, les larmes aux yeux et arrive à mon secours, elle me prend par la taille et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. « Ca va aller mon Cœur ? » Me demande-t-elle sur un ton qui me fait sourire niaisement. Non ! Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi ! Et n'essayez surtout pas de m'imaginer pleurant et souriant niaisement aux dires de Marley sinon je vous retrouverais et vous le regretterez ! Compris ?

Quoi ?! Vous n'étiez pas au courant pour Marley et moi ? Je vous résume le tout vite fait : Après les nationales, Artie m'a fait part de son désir d'aller à New York, et après une courte discussion, on en est venue au fait qu'on était plus qu'amis qu'autre chose, si vous en doutez, regardez les derniers épisodes, vous parlez d'un couple vous ! Mais je m'égare ! Donc, voilà, Kartie amie for life et tout le tralala et là, vous vous demandez pourquoi Marley ? Et bien, avant de partir, mon ex-petit ami qui est maintenant mon ami m'a lancé cette phrase « Kit' je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'étais mise avec moi alors que tu passes ton temps à dévorer des yeux une autre personne. » Là, vous avez le droit de m'imaginer la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux remplis de surprise. J'ai essayé de lui faire sortir les vers du nez, mais monsieur a préféré que je découvre toute seule !

Donc j'ai réfléchi pendant tout le trajet du retour ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand une brune est venue s'incruster à côté de moi dans l'avion. Elle m'a regardé et sourit, et j'ai souri aussi. Et on s'est sourie. Et nous nous sommes souries etc etc !

Et là, elle m'a embrassé ! Je vous jure, c'est pas ma faute ! Bon, je l'ai pas vraiment repoussé et je vous avoue que si on n'avait pas été dans un avion bondé, je ne l'aurais pas qu'embrasser mais voyez-vous, je ne suis pas exhibitionniste.

Donc après une autre discussion dont je vous passe le détail (c'était plein de niaiseries et un petit peu de doute, de ma part, je l'avoue. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se rend compte qu'on est gay et qu'on sort avec la fille la plus canon du lycée. ) On a décidé de se mettre ensemble, mais on reste discrète au lycée, on ne se cache pas, mais on ne s'affiche pas.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons et aux raisons de mon visage larmoyant, c'est la fin de l'année et c'est la fin du Glee Club. Et pour fêter ça, enfin, pour finir ça pas trop mal, on a décidé de aire la dernière leçon à l'auditorium avec les anciens élèves. Ils sont donc tous là :

Puck, qui a enfin changé de coiffure, quoique je crois que je le préférais avec son raton laveur mort sur la tête.

Sam, sa bouche toujours aussi grande, l'air toujours aussi gentil.

Artie, mon ex-petit ami qui est maintenant mon ami.

Mercedes, la diva qui a enfin trouvé sa place à L.A, et qui regarde bouche de mérou avec insistance, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils remettent le couvert ces deux-là !

Mike, son air rassurant, la discrétion à l'état pur. Il tient Tina dans ses bras, la pauvre n'arrête pas de pleurer, pire que moi !

Ryder, et sa mèche que j'ai systématiquement envie de couper ! Et son sourire niais aussi ! Enfin non je n'ai pas envie de couper son sourire m'enfin vous comprenez quoi ! En plus il a tendance à loucher sur ma copine donc bon, mais je l'aime bien au fond.

Jake, et son petit sourire arrogant, presque aussi énervant que celui niais de Ryder ! Comment ça je ne suis pas objective car il louche lui aussi sur ma copine ?

Wade, enfin Unique, que j'ai appris à apprécier, en allant au-delà des apparences.

Blaine, tiens, il a remis un nœud papillon. Et il se colle à Kurt; et il le regarde avec une telle niaiserie. Berk ! Et non ! Je vous interdis de faire le commentaire que je sais que vous allez faire ! Je ne regarde pas Marley aussi mielleusement !

Même Sugar est là, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait encore, vous non plus ?

Et Faberritana, ouais je les appelle comme ça car si vous trouvez Klaine niais, elles quatre c'est pire ! Non elles ne font pas un plan à quatre ! Enlevez ce sourire lubrique de vos lèvres ! Surtout que Quinn et Santana ne voudront jamais partager leurs copines respectives ! Vous n'étiez pas au courant non plus ? Et beh, vous êtes à la ramasse vous !

Petit topo : Brittany a débarqué à NY, a vu Dani avec Santana, a vu rouge, on a pu vu Dani, Brittana for ever !

Et pour Quinn et Rachel, c'est un peu plus complexe : Rachel a enfin utilisé son billet de train pour aller voir Quinn à Yale. Elle a vu le copain à Quinn, s'est jeté sur Quinn, Faberry for ever !

Y'a Will aussi, avec Emma, ils vont avoir un bébé. C'est mignon. Ils nous ont demandé de venir célébrer tous ses anniversaires, et Puck et Rachel seront ses parrain/Marraine. Je suis pressée de voir sa bouille. Et j'avoue, de voir s'il va être bouclé et roux..

Et enfin il y a Finn, enfin pas Finn, mais son portrait, et surtout le vide à sa place, mais surtout en nous. Je me suis attachée à ce grand dadet avec une caboche pas très remplie mais qui pour compenser avait un cœur plus que plein.

Et voilà que je pleure de nouveau. Je ne veux pas être comme Tina ! Ma brune me sert un peu plus contre elle. Et je soupire heureuse, triste et heureuse, c'est bizarre comme sensation, elle ne me quitte plus depuis qu'on sait que le Glee Club va être fermé.

Je suis heureuse car j'ai eu la chance d'en faire partie, de rencontrer tous ces gens, mais je suis tellement triste que ça se finisse, surtout comme ça. J'espère qu'ils tiendront tous paroles et qu'on se reverra quand même. Je suis curieuse de voir comment nos vies vont évoluer, mais en attendant je me cale un peu plus contre Marley, et je vais profiter de ce moment, avec les personnes que j'aime.

* * *

**Voilà je sais que ce n'est pas du grand art, mais j'avais cette idée en tête et il fallait je l'écrive ! J'espère vous l'aurez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)**


End file.
